Dark Side
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Just a girl in love. That was all that Joy would ever be. She'll always be the one being friend-zoned. She'll always be the girl that no one chooses first... Joy one-shot, based on Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Recommended that you listen to Dark Side as you read.


**Dark Side**

* * *

_There's a place… that I know…_

_It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone…_

* * *

"**There will always be someone better," –Joy Mercer**

* * *

Everyone pictured her as a threat to their favorite couple, 'Fabina.'

Exactly how would you feel, if you were forced against your will to miss a whole year of school and finally return, only to find that another girl had replaced you?

Another girl had stolen your place, your best friend, who happened to be the boy you were in love with.

Horrible, right? Of course.

You would be heartbroken, and you wouldn't have anyone to comfort you because the other girl also had your best friend. Sure Joy had girl friends, but they couldn't really understand her as much as Fabian did.

Joy had been in love with Fabian for as long as she could remember, since the first day she met him, in year seven, their first year at boarding school. They were best friends, helping each other get over being homesick.

Then, the day of Prom, there Fabian was, with the 'other girl,' _Nina_.

She was pretty, and by pretty, Joy meant gorgeous compared to her boring features.

Nina had dark blond hair, bright grey eyes, and curves. Her hair was curly and long, like an exotic princess's.

Joy's color was brown. That's all she ever was. Brown eyes, hair, and tan skin. She was so _plain_. And to only make matters worse, Joy was basically a stick with legs, arms, and small boobs. Her hair was short and pin straight, so she could barely do anything with it.

Compared to Nina, Joy was the Ugly Stepsister.

Insecurities were a key factor in jealousy, and Joy had enough of it for two lifetimes.

Joy didn't exactly hate Nina. She was a nice girl, really. She had a light heart and never hesitated to help out others in need.

It made Joy happy that Fabian had been happy with Nina, but in the process, she was gradually stabbing a knife deeper and deeper to her heart.

The year before, the pain had become so unbearable that she tried to break Nina and Fabian up quite a few times.

Joy regretted it, especially the way she treated Nina, as if she was a worthless weed in her beautiful flower bed. Her first impression on her wasn't exactly the best, either.

She knew that she shouldn't have been happy when she found out that Nina wasn't returning for this year at Anubis House, she had to admit that she was over the moon. Joy finally had a shot at winning over the guy she'd been in love with since she was twelve years old! Who wouldn't feel at least a little happy?

Joy wasn't Nina; she wasn't exactly good all the way around. It was another flaw that she could add to The Book of Why No One Wants to Date Joy. She sometimes wished bad things would happen to people and thought very mean things about them. Joy had done some pretty bad things, too. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, but sometimes she could help how she really felt under all the fake laughs and plastic smiles. Like Joy had said before, she wasn't Nina, and she can't help herself when she's really just a girl in love.

Just a girl in love. That was all that Joy would ever be. She'll always be the one being friend-zoned. She'll always be the girl that no one chooses first.

"There will always be someone better," Joy would whisper to herself sometimes during one of her late-night crying sessions. Oh, how she wished someone would love her the way Fabian loved Nina.

Nina had broken up with Fabian, and he was _still _hung up on her. Joy wanted someone to be like that for her.

Joy understood that she'd probably never get a chance to date him, that was a just a wild dream.

She really didn't mean any harm. Any other girl would be letting all hell loose, fighting for their crush and shouting, "REMEMBER THE ALAMO!"

That wasn't the case when it came to Joy. When Fabian had been in a relationship, Joy had to respect it because he was happy. She had a chance with him, now, but she didn't want to force herself onto him when he was still in love.

All she wanted was to be loved. That was all she was asking for. The romantic kind of love, not the family love that was an obligation, because, well, who else was going to make you feel better when you had no one else, or love you even though you've made many mistakes? Romantic love was basically family love, but it was just… different.

Joy wanted someone to love her, even if she did have a Dark Side. She wanted someone who would accept and embrace her Dark Side. She yearned for love, and every night, she wondered how long she would have to wait, how many broken hearts she'd have to endure before she found the One.

* * *

**Hi guys! Lately I've been noticing that a lot of our fellow Sibunators have been talking about how much they hate Joy.**

**Why do you hate her? Sure, I hated her in the beginning. If you read my story, I'd Lie, you'd understand that I didn't like her more than I liked my smelly gym uniform back then.**

**But now, I've started seeing the light, and if anything, Joy is the character that I can understand and relate with the most. All she is, is a girl in love. Let her be in love. Sure, she's made a lot of mistakes in the past, but really, who hasn't**

**But anyway, this is simply a one-shot to hopefully change your view on Joy. I'm not saying that I want her to make Fabian forget all about Nina, but maybe she can make him happy? I'm sure that Nina wouldn't want Fabian in a permanent funk after their breakup; she'd want someone totake care of him. And I'm not saying I want Jabian together-All I'm saying is that I want their friendship to elevate.**

**Fabina is my favorite couple in HoA. I hope that it will rekindle one day if there is a fourth season...**

**Anyway, I hope I've changed your view on Joy. Also, this one-shot is kind of based off of Kelly Clarkson's song, Dark Side. **

**Please review, and _please _no flames, as a bunch of you hate Joy...**


End file.
